hannibalfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana Bloom
'Alana Bloom '''is a main character in the television series Hannibal. She is a psychology professor, FBI consultant, and Hannibal Lecter's former student. She is also guest lecturing at Quantico, making her Will's colleague as well as friend and love interest. She initially wants to avoid digging too deep into the subject of Will and his issues, trying to maintain their friendship and instead recommends her former mentor (and lover), Hannibal Lecter as a psychiatrist for Will. Alana is Abigail Hobbs' psychiatrist. She doesn't date, but hopes that someday she will. She is one of Abel Gideon's only surviving psychiatrists, though she saw him mainly in court. She also wrote an article about him in a journal of criminal psychology and had two sessions with him two years ago. When Will is arrested after being framed as the Chesapeake Ripper, Alana refuses to believe he's evil and tries to help him, even adopting his dogs and caring for them during his incarceration. However, after Will attempts to have Hannibal murdered, Alana loses faith in him, becoming convinced he truly is a callous and manipulative psychopath (at least, until he is proved innocent). She ends up beginning a sexual relationship with Hannibal, leaning on him for emotional support. She utterly refuses to believe he is the Ripper and defends him from Will and Jack Crawford; she is particularly disgusted with Crawford for continuing to "treat Hannibal like a suspect" (although she has no idea how right he actually is). Alana is stunned and breaks down in tears when she learns that Freddie Lounds, whom she had previously thought to be dead, was actually alive and well. She also begins teaching herself to use a gun for protection; she doesn't tell Hannibal of this, though he figures it out anyway after smelling gunpowder on her. In the Season 2 finale, Alana finally discovers the truth about Hannibal, after discovering her lover attempting to break down his pantry door to get to the seriously wounded Crawford, who had tried to apprehend him. Alana is horrified both by the revelation that the man she has trusted and admired for years is a cannibalistic murderer, but also by her own inability to see him for what he truly was. Hannibal tells Alana to be "blind, not brave", saying he will let her go if she chooses to leave, but warning her that he will kill her if she stays. Alana doesn't take his advice and tries to shoot him, but her gun doesn't fire; Hannibal then reveals he had removed her bullets. Terrified, alana flees upstairs with Hannibal following, locking herself in his room and retrieving bullets. After firing several times through the door, she senses someone else in the room, and is shocked to see it is her former patient, Abigail, who she had previously thought to be dead. Abigail tearfully apologizes to Alana, before lunging at her and pushing her out of a second story window (possibly due to the coercion of Hannibal). It is left unclear as to whether she survives her fall. Interviews ''She's a psychology doctor, who's a specialist in her field, and she also gives guest lectures at the FBI academy. She's very intrigued by Will Graham. I think she wants to be his friend. She wants to get close to him, but she knows how sensitive and fragile he is. She's very concerned that he might get in trouble, and get hurt. Quotes *"Dogs keep a promise a person can't." (to Will) *"Most psychology departments are filled with personality deficients. Dr. Bloom would be the exception." (Lecter to Jack) *"It's not what you appreciate. It's that you appreciate."'' (Lecter)'' Navigational Category:TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hannibal (TV) Category:Unknown Status